La 7e année d'Hermione
by Clem2605
Summary: Hermione rentre pour faire sa 7e année. Rien ne sera plus pareil. Elle va faire définitivement son entrée dans le monde des adultes. Mais elle vient de vivre le pire été de sa vie. Les personnes qui arriveront à Poudlard parviendront-elles à lui redonner l'envie de rire ?


**~La 7** **e** **année d'Hermione~**

Auteur : Clem2605

Résumé : Hermione rentre pour faire sa 7e année. Rien ne sera plus pareil. Elle va faire définitivement son entrée dans le monde des adultes. Mais elle vient de vivre le pire été de sa vie. Les personnes qui arriveront à Poudlard parviendront-elles à lui redonner l'envie de rire ?

Contexte : Je reprends les 6 premiers livres, mais je modifie un peu la fin du tome 6 : Harry et Hermione ont une grosse dispute sur le prince de sang mêlé la veille de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Ron prends le partit d'Harry. Le lendemain, Hermione les évite et pars sans leur dire au revoir. Harry quitte bien Ginny mais ne pars pas à la recherche des Horcruxes, il préfère retourner à Poudlard. (Il est probable que je modifie d'autres choses, notamment les vacances scolaires mais je vous préviendrais le moment venu)

Disclaimer : Bon, j'en fait un pour toute l'histoire, ça m'évitera de l'oublier une foi sur deux xD. Donc, comme vous en doutez, je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling, ni Warner Bross, ni une quelconque maison d'édition, du coup Harry Potter ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Mais quand on voit tout le fric que ça représente, parfois, je regrette :)… Les OC, eux par contre, m'appartiennent, je vous serais grés de ne pas les utiliser sans mon autorisation. Si je fais référence à un quelconque autre truc, je le mettrais à ce moment-là.

Rating : T. Je l'ai mis pour être tranquille, mais a moins que je ne me trompe, ce n'est pas prévu de dépasser le K+ avant au moins le chapitre 6. Mais comme je ne m'y connais pas très bien, je préfère jouer la sécurité.

. **o** ° **o** ° **O** °. **o**.° **O** ° **o** ° **o**.

 _|**Chapitre 1**|_

Hermione entra dans la gare. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs. La première fois où elle était venue, avec ses parents et toutes celles où elle était venue avec Harry et Ron. Elle passa tranquillement la barrière qui lui avait tant fait peur la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Que tout cela lui paraissait loin ! Aujourd'hui, elle entrait en 7e année et cette année… serait différente, elle le savait. Non pas parce qu'il allait lui arriver des choses encore plus extraordinaires mais parce qu'elle allait entrer dans le monde des adultes, alors que la guerre menaçait, tapie dans l'ombre.

Celle-ci durait depuis deux ans déjà, et personne ne savait ce qu'elle attendait avant d'éclater au grand jour. Personne ne savait ce qu'attendait Voldemort avant de mener une attaque au su et au vu de tout le monde. Parce que jusqu'à présent, mis à part quelques marques des ténèbres et attaques discrètes, il n'y avait rien de bien concret qui permettait de voir le retour des mangemort.

Hermione se fit bousculer par un 1ère année. Quoiqu'à présent, il serait un 2e année. Dans tous les cas, il l'avait sortie de sa rêverie, et elle se dirigea vers son wagon.

En effet, sans surprise, elle était Préfète-en-Chef cette année. Elle ne savait pas si cela la réjouissait ou lui faisait peur. Elle aimait les responsabilités, mais de là à avoir le devoir de s'occuper de toute une école… Pourrait-elle assumer ses responsabilités ? D'un côté, elle avait confiance, mais d'un autre côté, si elle se loupait... Les conséquences seraient lourdes.

Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle tourna ses pensées vers le futur Préfet-en-Chef. Son identité lui importait peu, mais elle allait peut-être passer la prochaine année à partager ses appartements, alors autant savoir le plus vite possible. Elle hésitait entre Ernie et Malefoy. Tous les deux étaient possibles.

Ernie aimait avoir des responsabilités et avait toujours été digne de son rôle de Préfet. Il était sang-pur et serait le choix de la neutralité pour le Conseil d'Administration qui nommait les Préfets-en-Chef

Malefoy, c'était plus compliqué. Rogue et lui n'avaient pas été inculpés pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Le ministère avait trop vite appris de ses erreurs et refusait de condamner deux hommes sous le seul témoignage d'un gamin de 17 ans, fut-il le survivant. Surtout que leurs haines réciproques étaient bien connues et qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire comment il avait fait pour être invisible alors qu'il ne maitrisait pas le sortilège de Désillusion. Hermione soupçonnait aussi quelques pot-au-vin versés par Malefoy père, qui, même s'il était censé être un dangereux criminel recherché par toute l'Angleterre magique (voir même le monde magique), gardait une grande influence dans les hautes sphères, et chez les sang-purs en général.

La jeune femme finit donc par réussir à monter dans le train. Elle avança doucement dans la cohue et finit par trouver son compartiment, à l'avant du train. Elle inspira doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Là, elle trouva Draco Malefoy.

Bon, elle allait devoir le supporter lorsqu'elle devrait effectuer ses nouveaux devoirs. Espérons qu'ils trouvent un compromis et qu'ils arrivent à travailler en bonne intelligence. De préférence sans avoir à verser du sang avant.

Il se tourna vers elle en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il la fixa puis détourna la tête en soupirant. Il était auparavant entrain de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Quelle surprise ! L'intelligente, courageuse, sang-de-bourbe et meilleure amie du Grand Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef. Vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas…

\- Le fourbe, traître, sang-pur et Mangemort, Draco Malefoy… Je te retourne le compliment. Mais je ne veux pas savoir combien ton père a déboursé pour obtenir ta nomination.

\- Oh ! Je pense surtout qu'il a la moitié du Conseil d'Administration de son côté et que le reste est infesté de vermines de ton côté… Répondit son ennemi en un sursaut de lucidité et de franchise.

Hermione préféra ne rien répliquer, si elle pouvait lui accorder quelque chose, c'est qu'il était intelligent, et peut-être observateur. Elle avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires. Elle s'assit tranquillement après avoir posé sa valise dans les filets à bagages. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Malefoy ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle :

\- Je t'attendais pour te dire de garder les appartements, je veux rester dans mon dortoir. On verra plus tard pour les rondes, je suppose qu'on pourra s'arranger pour ne pas trop se côtoyer. Dit-il avant de quitter le compartiment.

Finalement, peut-être que de ce côté-là, l'année se passerait bien, Malefoy avait l'air d'être devenu assez mature pour éviter les personnes qu'il ne supportait pas et de ce fait, les conflits.

OoOoO

Il s'écoula quelques heures avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dans le compartiment. Elle releva la tête du livre qu'elle était entrain de lire et reconnut Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle les fixa, se demandant qui commencerait la discussion. Elle finit par craquer :

\- Hum... Bonjour.

\- Bonjour ? Bonjour ?! Fit Ron.

\- Ron… Essaya de tempérer Ginny.

\- Quoi 'Ron' ? On s'est disputés à propos de Rogue, elle est partie sans dire au revoir, elle n'a pas envoyé de lettres de l'été et tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, c'est 'Bonjour' ?

Hermione baissa la tête, coupable.

\- Je… Enfin… Elle soupira, ne trouvant rien à dire. Elle finit par se décider pour un petit : Asseyez-vous.

Ron soupira et s'assit, bientôt suivit par les deux autres. Il était assis en face d'elle, Ginny était à coté et Harry à coté de Ron et donc en face de Ginny.

\- Où est le Préfet-en-Chef ? D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Demanda Ginny, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je crois qu'il est avec ses amis, c'est Draco Malfoy.

Il y eut un blanc, puis :

\- DRACO MALFOY ?!

\- Oui.

\- Cet imbécile a réussi à devenir préfet-en-chef ?

\- Ce n'est pas un imbécile…

\- Et tu le défends en plus !

\- Ron…

\- Y'a pas de 'Ron' !

\- Mais…

\- T'es de quel côté, en fait ? Tu disparais pendant un été, tu réapparais à la rentrée et maintenant tu le soutiens ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu as passé l'été chez lui ? C'est ça ?

\- Ron, stop ! S'exclama Ginny.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de quelques années de plus qu'eux. Ses yeux étaient vers et il était plutôt grand, à peu près la même taille que Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry, parlant pour la première fois.

\- Alexander Geriadig. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les regards d'Harry et Ron se durcirent aussi tôt : sur les 6 derniers professeurs de DCFM, un seul était de leur côté. Cette réaction était justifiée, mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

\- Je repose ma question : J'ai entendu des cris, que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Ron le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes. Mais M. Geriadig ne baissa pas les yeux, il finit par rendre les armes et sortit en marmonnant 'rien'. Harry, lui, fixa Ginny, semblant indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Finalement, il suivit Ron dehors. Le professeur se tourna vers les filles.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, oui. Répondit Hermione. Tout va bien.

\- C'était Harry Potter et son acolyte, Ron Weasley ? Demanda le professeur. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il continua. Et vous êtes Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

\- Oui, comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Ginny. Je veux dire, pour Harry, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais pour nous…

\- Je me suis renseigné sur mes élèves avant de venir, expliqua-t-il. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis dans le compartiment voisin.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione.

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

\- Si, si, tout va bien. Confirma Hermione.

Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas souri depuis son arrivée dans le compartiment. Elle ne fit, par contre, aucune remarque, considérant que la brune parlerait quand elle serait prête.

\- Tu connais Ron, il s'énerve pour un rien, ça passera. Harry, lui, t'en veut pour les lettres, pas pour Malefoy. Il a suivi Ron pour le calmer. Mais je pense qu'il attend surtout des excuses.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser.

\- Quoi ? Fit Ginny, surprise.

\- Non, fit Hermione, sans donner d'explications.

\- Ok… Mais…

\- Va les rejoindre. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que ce compartiment soit accessible aux élèves et je vais devoir faire ma ronde.

Ginny la regarda bizarrement, avant de quitter le compartiment.

Hermione, dès son départ, ferma la porte de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir et baissa les stores. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle venait de se disputer avec ses meilleurs amis.

Elle soupira. Elle aurait tellement voulu les envoyer, ces foutues lettres ! Si seulement elle avait eu le choix, si seulement elle n'avait pas…

Dire qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien. Elle avait l'impression que ça se lisait sur son visage. Elle aurait tant voulu que tout le monde puisse voir tout ce qu'elle avait traversé cet été rien qu'en la regardant ! Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié, mais ça lui semblait tellement simple de le cacher ! Il suffisait de garder un visage neutre, même pas besoin de sourire, et de dire que ça allait. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir sourire, et elle n'avait plus rit depuis bien longtemps. Seules quelques personnes, comme Ginny, ne se laissaient pas avoir. Mais comment l'Ordre avait-il fait pour ne pas savoir… ?

Ils se disaient tout de même les meilleurs dans la lutte contre le mal ! Et personne ne se rendait compte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par s'endormir, la tête contre la vitre.

OoOoO

Son voisin de compartiment, lui, s'adossa au mur les séparant, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'instant. Combien de temps allait-elle rester dans cet état apathique ? Combien de temps, encore, devrait-il supporter de croiser son regard vide, en sachant qu'il était en partie responsable, n'ayant pas agi assez vite ?

OoOoO

Le Poudlard Express, lui, continua sa course inexorable vers Poudlard, ne se souciant pas des états d'âme de ses occupants. Et il finit par arriver à l'école à la tombée de la nuit, comme tous les ans, offrant aux 1ère années qui traversaient le lac une vue époustouflante sur Poudlard et le coucher de Soleil.

OoOoO

Hermione fut réveillée quand le train s'arrêta. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans les derniers du train. La jeune fille prit l'une des dernières diligences avec un groupe de 4e année. Elle s'assit à sa table, à côté de Ginny. La brune regarda les élèves de 1ère année être répartit dans un état second, encore secouée par ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train. Elle applaudissait quand ses voisins applaudissaient, mais n'était consciente de leur identité.

Elle émergea un peu de cet état pour écouter le discours du professeur McGonagall, désormais aussi directrice.

\- Bonjours à tous et bienvenu à nos nouveaux élèves. Comme vous le savez, Poudlard a dû faire face à des évènements tragiques, l'année dernière. Après la mort de Dumbledore, c'est moi qui ai hérité du poste de Directrice. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu trouver d'autre professeur de Métamorphose dans un délai aussi court. J'assumerais donc les deux fonctions. Les cours débuteront demain et je compte sur vous pour avoir un comportement exemplaire, permettant aux professeurs de gérer à la fois leurs cours et la sécurité de Poudlard. Je vous rappelle également que la forêt est toujours interdite, et que certains objets sont toujours interdits à Poudlard. La liste complète est affichée sur la porte du bureau de M. Rusard. Les dangers présents à l'extérieur ne sont plus un jeu, comme vous avez, pour la plupart, pu vous en rendre compte en mai dernier. Au vu du danger, j'ai décidé de prendre certaines mesures pour assurer votre sécurité. J'ai donc inscrit Poudlard à un programme un peu spécial avec une autre école, Alberta Toothill. En effet, cette école est spécialisée pour former des aurors et agents de sécurités et ses élèves ont besoin de faire un stage de fin de scolarité pour valider leur diplôme. Notre école s'est donc portée volontaire pour accueillir 2 élèves : M. Geriadig et Mlle Demestre qui occuperont le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et qui se chargeront d'organiser l'évacuation et la protection du château en cas d'attaque. Mlle Demestre enseignera aux quatre premières années et M. Geriadig, aux 3 autres. Le couvre-feu est toujours à 22h et tout élève surprit en dehors de sa salle commune passé cette heure se verra exposer à de lourdes sanctions. Merci de votre attention et bonne soirée !

M. Geriadig et Mlle Demestre s'étaient levés lorsqu'ils avaient entendu leurs noms. Mlle Demestre était une petite rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air fragile, de par sa petite taille, et cela contrastait avec la description que venait d'en faire McGonagall. Mais il était l'heure de manger, donc peu de personnes firent attention aux nouveaux professeurs.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, tout le monde se leva et Hermione regarda, nostalgique, les Préfets de 5e année rassembler les 1ère années pour les accompagner à leurs salles communes. Les Préfets de 6e année, eux, entameront la première ronde de l'année, tandis que les Préfets de 7e année, guideront ceux de 5e pour leurs premières rondes, dans la semaine et les suivantes, tout en faisant les leurs.

Elle, elle attendait que le professeur Flitwick sorte de table pour lui demander le mot de passe de ses appartements. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'y dirigea. Elle savait où elle se situait car c'était à cet endroit que se déroulaient les réunions des Préfets pour établir les rondes et les rapports hebdomadaires dont elle devrait à présent rendre le compte rendu au professeur Flitwick. En effet, maintenant que l'ancienne sous directrice était directrice, il avait fallu nommer un remplaçant. Le professeur Flitwick avait donc été nommé.

Elle changea le mot de passe en quelque chose de facile à retenir, mais pas trop personnel. Quand cela fut fait, elle entra dans ses appartements et détailla l'endroit.

C'était assez chaleureux. Les couleurs principales des 4 maisons étaient absentes, ou presque pour des raisons de neutralité mais celui qui avait tout décoré avait bon goût.

Les couleurs principales tournaient autour du marron et du beige. A droite, il y avait deux canapés marrons et deux fauteuils beiges. Les canapés étaient adossés aux murs, perpendiculaires l'un a l'autre, et au-dessus de l'un d'eux, trônait un cadre avec le symbole de Poudlard, un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau autour du P de Poudlard.

A gauche, se trouvait un renfoncement avec une bibliothèque, au milieu se trouvait une table où l'on pouvait facilement travailler à cinq, voire même plus.

A droite, se trouvait un escalier qui descendait et finissait par se séparer en deux. Elle descendit et alla vers la gauche, là, elle tomba sur une porte, qui donnait sur une chambre assez spacieuse. Dedans se trouvait un lit simple, dans un coin. Sur le mur en face de sa longueur se trouvait un bureau, avec des rangements. Sur le mur en face de sa largeur, donc celui où se trouvait la porte, il y avait une armoire.

Le tout était dans des tons neutres qui laissaient entendre que c'était au propriétaire de personnaliser la pièce s'il le souhaitait. Sur le même mur que le bureau, se trouvait une porte, qu'Hermione ouvrit pour tomber sur une salle de bain. Celle-ci comprenait une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. En face de la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer se trouvait une porte jumelle. Toutes deux pouvaient facilement être verrouillées magiquement et manuellement.

Elle décida de ranger ses affaires correctement, les sortant de sa valise pour les mettre dans sa nouvelle armoire. Elle prit pleinement possession de son espace avant d'aller inspecter la bibliothèque.

Elle y trouva des livres traitant de pleins de sujets avec notamment une section pour chaque matière enseignée à Poudlard et une section orientation. D'après une première estimation, elle n'aurait pas besoin de passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque que les années précédentes, elle avait ce qu'il lui fallait ici. Mais bon, elle allait à la bibliothèque la plupart du temps pour faire des recherches extra-scolaires, ce qu'elle comptait continuer à faire cette année. Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, la bibliothèque en face d'elle ne contenait que des livres pouvant l'aider dans le cadre scolaire.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle regarda l'heure : 21h.

Elle avait encore le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis le début de la soirée.

Elle sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea dans les couloirs sombres. Il lui semblait savoir où se trouvait ce qu'elle voulait.

. **o** ° **o** ° **O** °.o.° **O** ° **o** ° **o**.

Bonjours à tous !

Alors ça y est, j'ai enfin poster ce chapitre. Je vous avouerais que j'ai beaucoup stresser, c'est ma première histoire et je suis un peu perfectionniste…

En tout cas, j'attends avec impatience vos retours par reviews. Je vous invite à me poser des questions sur l'intrigue, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ! C'est ce qui va me permettre de voir si je fais bien passer les bonnes idées ou s'il faut que je revoie ce que j'écris. Mais pour une question de préservation du suspense, je ne répondrais surement pas à toutes les questions maintenant, mais plus tard dans l'histoire.

Autre fait divers : je me suis fais le plaisir de poster le jour de mon anniversaire. Et oui, aujourd'hui, le 26 mai 2016, j'ai 16 ans (pour ceux qui sont vraiment nuls en maths, je suis née en 2000). Je ne suis donc plus en infraction quand je lis du M, entre autres…

26/05/2016


End file.
